The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse
The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse is a Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game released in 1992. It is a game featuring Mickey Mouse and other popular Disney cartoon characters. It was remade for the Game Boy Advance as Disney's Magical Quest starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Plot While playing in the park, Mickey's dog Pluto was captured by the evil Emperor Pete. Mickey must then venture through various strange lands, acquiring magical robes and powers along the way. Gameplay Like Super Mario Bros., players lose the ability to save and will have to use the passwords to continue. Some enemies take more than one hit. You can pick it up until it become angry, but jumping on it will kill it. Some enemies cannot be picked up, such as crabs. Costumes *Magician - You'll shoot magic, except you can charge it up. *Firefighter - It's same as magic, but you can't charge it and it pushes back blocks and extinguishes fire. *Mountain Climber - When you use it, you can climb walls. Blocks *Stone - You can't pick them up at all. *Normal - You can kill an enemy, but some will contain an item. *Pink - You'll get unlimited blocks when you pick it up. Other items *Coins - You can use them to spend in the shop. *Hearts - Your health will be restored if you pick it up. *Heart Containers - You'll get an additional heart if you pick it up. *Fruits - They don't heal you at all; they give you more points. *Hydrants - They refill your hose. *Lamps - They refill your magic. Enemies *Bugs - They will fly and are the first enemies in the game. *Pete's Henchmen - These will impale you with their spear. *Bees - These will try to get you they see you. *Frogs - These jump when they're on the top of the water, but will swim when you're underwater. *Beavers - You can only defeat them with a single block. *Starfish - If you're near it, it'll wake up and can be defeated still. *Leaves - These will disappear when not dead. *Spike Plants - These will shoot spikes at you. *Crabs - These float in the water. *Caterpillars - These come out of the holes. *Stick Worms - These hang on trees. *Trees - These will block you with their clubs. *Cave Bat - Only one will appear in the cave scene. *Angry Blocks - These can try to crush you. Use your firefighter outfit to push them back. *Walking Flames - These can only be defeated by your Firefighter outfit. *Fire Bats - These take one hit to kill with your hose. *Chicks - These take more than two hits. *Shielded Guard - Use your grappling hook in your Hiker outfit to remove the shield and then hit it. *Furrballs - These can take more than two hits. *Minnows - These can grab you if you jump on their mouth. You can only defeat it with blocks. *Archers - These can shoot toy arrows at you. *Helmets - These are invisible and take one magic to kill. *Torches - These will die if you use Magic or Water at them. *Cannoneers - These can shoot cannonballs at you. Mini-bosses *Bat Goon - He flies in the arena and will fly into you. You mut jump on him and he'll summon baby bats. *Jungle Goon - He throws his skirt and thorns at you. You must jump on him or use Magic to kill him quickly. *Fire Goon - He wears a helmet. Charge your magic, avoid the fire and stay away from the platforms. Bosses *Dragon Snake - It'll charge at you when doing nothing. You must hit him and he loses some bodies. *Spider - He constantly shoots webs at you and stuns you. You must hit his head. *Wall Face - It'll change colors and shoot fire at you. You must shoot water on its eyes. *Eagle - This can stun you and lead to an instant death. Grab his egg and throw it at him. If not, it produces yolk or eaglets. *Walrus - He ice skates on a ramp shaped like a U and shoots iceballs. You must shoot his head. *Emperor Pete - He either summons torches or walls to attack you. You must hit his head with Magic. Remakes A remake was released for the Game Boy Advance, also starring Minnie Mouse and addition mode, Party Game. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V44. External links *The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse at GameFAQs Category:1992 video games Category:1993 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Disney games Category:Licensed games Category:Mickey Mouse games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games